La Leçon
by Seshat666
Summary: Bohort en a marre de voir les autres chevaliers se conduire comme des porcs au bal du printemps. Il décide alors de leur donner une leçon de danse pour bien paraître auprès des dames de la cour de Kaamelott...


La Leçon

Chanson: Greensleeves .com/watch?v=OmNLFyXDIuA

_À la table ronde._

ARTHUR: Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui Père Blaise?

PÈRE BLAISE: Voyons voir… Les préparatifs du bal du printemps.

_Tout le monde soupire_

LÉODAGAN: Pas encore… ! À chaque année c'est pareil! Pourquoi on discute de ces conneries autour de la Table Ronde? On est des chevaliers ou des organisatrices?

BOHORT: Eh ben justement Seigneur Léodagan! Entre les campagnes et les quêtes, il est plaisant de se divertir et de se détendre avec une fête!

ARTHUR: Ouais on est tous d'accord là-dessus, mais c'est pas le mandat des chevaliers de s'occuper de ça!

BOHORT: C'est-à-dire que si, c'est le mien…

LÉODAGAN: Eh ben justement, si c'est le vôtre de mandat qu'est-ce que vous venez nous emmerder avec vos préparatifs à la con?

BOHORT: Les préparatifs sont effectivement sous ma responsabilité, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous entretenir aujourd'hui…

ARTHUR: Quoi alors?

BOHORT: Eh bien… Je dois dire que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait du déroulement des bals du printemps précédents…

ARTHUR: Pourquoi ça? Je dois admettre que c'était bien organisé et moi-même je me suis bien marré.

LÉODAGAN, souriant: Ahhh pour sûr qu'on s'était bien marrés! On s'était bien torchés la gueule! Ma femme a pas voulu me laisser rentrer dans ma propre piaule c'te nuit là!

BOHORT, contrarié: Eh ben justement! Vous vous êtes comportés comme une bande de rustres! On ne boit pas comme des alcoolos à une fête où il y a des dames!

LANCELOT: C'est vrai que ça faisait mauvais genre de vous voir à quatre pattes sous la table Seigneur Léodagan…

LÉODAGAN: Ah vous on sait bien, môsieur le coincé du derche…

ARTHUR: Non mais fermez-là… Où vous voulez en venir Bohort?

BOHORT: J'aimerais qu'on fasse honneur à nos titres de chevaliers et qu'on cesse de se comporter comme des béotiens! Il faudrait déjà limiter la consommation de vin et organiser quelques activités pour éviter que la fête du printemps ne tourne à l'orgie romaine…

LANCELOT: Quoi comme activités?

BOHORT, souriant: La danse!

ARTHUR: Il y en a déjà de la danse.

BOHORT: Pardonnez-moi Sire, mais ce que vous définissez comme de la danse ressemble plus à une crise de possession démoniaque pour moi…

PERCEVAL: C'est vrai ça, l'année dernière y'a le Seigneur Galessin qui se tortillait dans tous les sens et bougeait des bras comme un taré, ben moi j'ai cru qu'il avait une abeille dans le froc alors j'ai essayé de la tuer à coup de poêle avant qu'on m'explique qu'en fait, c'était une danse folklorique d'Orcanie!

BOHORT: Voilà… Et pour vous éviter à tous de passer pour des possédés ou des épileptiques, j'ai pensé que quelques leçons de danse ne seraient pas un luxe!

_Tout le monde a l'air horrifié à cette idée. Sauf Lancelot._

**************************************************************************************************************************************

_Salle du trône. Arthur, Perceval, Léodagan, Yvain et Gauvain sont réunis devant Bohort, Lancelot assis à l'écart. _

BOHORT: Vous allez voir, ça va être très amusant!

ARTHUR: Non mais elles sont où les femmes?

BOHORT: Je n'ai pas convoqué les dames.

ARTHUR: Quoi? Mais si voulez qu'on apprenne à danser on va avoir besoin de partenaires non?

BOHORT, radieux: J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait leur réserver la surprise de vos exploits au bal! En attendant vous apprendrez les uns avec les autres.

ARTHUR: Quoi?!

LÉODAGAN: Ah non hein on va pas danser les uns avec les autres quand même! Bonjour le festival des tantes!

_Lancelot se marre sur son siège._

LÉODAGAN: Et pourquoi l'autre coincé il reste assis sur ses miches?

LANCELOT, tout sourire: Parce que moi je sais danser!

BOHORT: Effectivement, le Seigneur Lancelot est un danseur hors pair!

ARTHUR: Pourquoi, vous avez déjà dansé avec lui?

BOHORT: Euh non mais les dames me vantent sa grâce continuellement…

LANCELOT: Voilà!

GAUVAIN, souriant: Moi aussi j'ai entendu des bons mots sur le Seigneur Lancelot aux bals du printemps!

YVAIN: Ah ouais je l'ai vu danser moi aussi, hyper classe!

LÉODAGAN regarde son fils de travers: Non mais depuis quand vous regardez les autres mecs danser vous?

YVAIN lève les yeux au ciel: Révolte quoi, je peux plus regarder où je veux maintenant…

LÉODAGAN: Non mais tant que vous matez pas les lunes des autres chevaliers je m'en bat les noix de ce que vous regardez!

ARTHUR soupire: Faut toujours que ça dégénère avec vous, c'est gavant…

YVAIN: Ouais, gavage total!

BOHORT: Je vous en prie messieurs, profitons de ce moment pour s'amuser un peu!

ARTHUR frissonne: J'en frétille d'avance…

BOHORT: Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre la valse! C'est une danse très simple à apprendre, du moins la version bretonne. Léodagan, vous voulez bien m'aider à faire la démonstration à nos amis?

LÉODAGAN ouvre grand les yeux: Quoi? Ah non hein quand même…

BOHORT: Allez, faites preuve d'un peu de bonne foi!

_Léodagan soupire comme un bœuf mais va tout de même se planter aux côtés de Bohort._

BOHORT: Merci!

LÉODAGAN: Le premier qui se marre je lui arrache les yeux avec mes dents, c'est clair?

BOHORT: Personne ne se moquera Seigneur Léodagan… Pour cette démonstration vous allez jouer le rôle de la dame…

LÉODAGAN: Super…

BOHORT: L'homme place son bras droit sur le dos de la dame, comme ceci…

PERCEVAL chuchotant à Arthur: Je sens que je vais rien piger moi si ça commence avec conneries de droite et de gauche…

BOHORT: … et la dame pose sa main gauche sur l'épaule… Léodagan, votre main sur mon épaule gauche…

LÉODAGAN: Ouais, ouais… Laissez-moi le temps de m'habituer à l'image…

ARTHUR: Je sens que je vais cauchemarder ce soir…

BOHORT: Voilà… maintenant l'homme et la dame joignent les mains et tendent les bras. C'est la position de départ. Ensuite, nous partons vers la droite en faisant des petits pas comme ça…

_Bohort montre le mouvement de pieds tout seul puis entraîne Léodagan dans l'élan._

BOHORT: Vous êtes un peu mou Seigneur Léodagan, vous devez vous tenir bien droit!

LANCELOT: Comme si vous aviez un bâton dans le derrière!

LÉODAGAN: Vous, personne vous a sonné!

BOHORT: Allons allons… Ensuite on tourne à nouveau vers la droite, puis toujours vers la droite... On tournoie et aie…! On essaie de ne surtout pas empiéter sur les pieds de la demoiselle…

LANCELOT, souriant : Léodagan le Sanguinaire dansant la valse… Fascinante image.

LÉODAGAN: Si vous me cherchez vous allez me trouver!

ARTHUR: Lancelot sortez…

LANCELOT: Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Je veux simplement regarder…

ARTHUR: Décarrez je vous dis! On a pas besoin de vos petits commentaires!

_Lancelot hausse les épaules et obéit._

LÉODAGAN: Ah ben c'est pas dommage, sans l'autre clown qui y va de sa petite vanne c'est tout de suite moins pénible!

BOHORT: Bon allez, un peu de sérieux… Vous avez bien compris?

LÉODAGAN: Ouais ça va, on tourne et on essaie de pas se prendre une gamelle…

_Derrière, Yvain et Gauvain s'y sont déjà mis, avec des résultats plus ou moins réussis… _

GAUVAIN: C'est très amusant en fait!

YVAIN: Ouais je kiffe!

GAUVAIN: Ouille! Faites attention à mes pieds messire Yvain!

_Tout le monde regarde la scène._

ARTHUR: … Perturbant.

LÉODAGAN: J'aurais dit traumatisant moi.

BOHORT: Essayez Sire!

ARTHUR, paniqué : Hein? Ah non ça va j'ai bien imprimé moi, je… je me pratiquerai avec la reine ce soir…

BOHORT: Ah non il faut essayer ici pour que je puisse vous corriger si besoin est!

PERCEVAL, contaminé par l'enthousiasme d'Yvain et Gauvain : Allez Sire! Je veux bien essayer aussi!

ARTHUR: Avec vous? Quand même pas…

LÉODAGAN, souriant : Si vous préférez venir me faire tournoyer moi…

_Arthur tressaille et grimace à l'image et attrape résolument Perceval par la taille._

ARTHUR: C'est moi qui mène. Évitez de m'écrabouiller les arpions si c'est possible… On part à droite alors…

PERCEVAL: …

ARTHUR: … Vers le trône.

_Arthur initie le mouvement et étonnamment, Perceval suit. Les deux partent d'une valse fluide, laissant Léodagan sans remarque sarcastique et Bohort béat d'admiration et d'étonnement. Même Yvain et Gauvain ont cessé leur danse de Saint-Guy pour les regarder._

_Ils tournoient comme ça quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Arthur s'aperçoive qu'ils sont les seuls à danser. Il se fige._

ARTHUR: Euh…

BOHORT, la larmichette à l'oeil: Seigneur Perceval, Sire… C'était… superbe.

GAUVAIN: Plein de poésie…

YVAIN: Ouais trop la classe! Vous allez emballer les belettes au bal du printemps!

LÉODAGAN: Je dois avouer que même si je trouve ça carrément flippant, vous êtes quand même beaux à voir…

ARTHUR, lâchant brusquement Perceval: Ahem. Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai quand même autre chose à foutre… Merci Bohort pour cette leçon…

_Le roi sort précipitamment de la salle du trône._

PERCEVAL, souriant: Mortel…

**************************************************************************************************************************************

_La salle du trône. Le roi lit un parchemin. On peut entendre de la musique et des bruits de fête._

_Perceval débarque._

PERCEVAL: Vous allez pas à la fête Sire?

ARTHUR, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin: Si, si, je finis juste de lire les messages que j'ai reçu… Et vous vous y allez pas?

PERCEVAL: Si, j'étais juste rentré chercher mon écharpe, on pèle dehors ce soir!

ARTHUR: Oui, les dernières neiges sont persistantes cette année…

_Perceval vient se planter près d'Arthur._

ARTHUR:… Vous voulez quelque chose?

PERCEVAL: Je peux vous faire une confidence Sire?

ARTHUR: Allez-y…

PERCEVAL: Je suis un peu nerveux…

ARTHUR: Nerveux? Par rapport à quoi?

PERCEVAL: Eh ben à la danse…

ARTHUR: Ah ça…

PERCEVAL: J'ai pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer depuis le mois dernier, je me demande si je vais encore y arriver… Vous avez pu vous pratiquer vous?

ARTHUR soupire: Ad nauseam oui… Bohort a raconté à ma femme la petite leçon qu'il nous a enseigné, du coup elle a voulu essayer et depuis elle arrête pas de m'emmerder avec ça… C'est un peu pour ça que je suis pas pressé de sortir, elle danse comme une merde et je vais encore me retrouver avec des bleus pleins les chevilles…

PERCEVAL: Ah, c'est moche…

ARTHUR: À qui le dites vous…

PERCEVAL: Sire?

ARTHUR: Oui?

PERCEVAL: Vous voulez pas qu'on réessaie vous et moi?

_Arthur soupire._

PERCEVAL: Juste pour voir si je me rappelle bien!

ARTHUR: Vous trouvez pas qu'on a eu l'air assez cons comme ça la dernière fois?

PERCEVAL: On est tous seuls là… Soyez chic…

_Arthur lève enfin les yeux de son parchemin et regarde Perceval._

ARTHUR: Bon. D'accord.

_Le roi range son barda et se lève. _

ARTHUR: Je mène.

PERCEVAL: C'est comme vous voulez.

_Ils entament la valse. Dehors, les musiciens entament Greensleeves. Perceval s'inquiétait pour rien puisqu'ils tournoient tous les deux comme deux feuilles dans le vent. Les deux sourient, appréciant honnêtement le moment. Jusqu'à ce que Lancelot débarque à son tour dans la salle du trône en s'esclaffant._

LANCELOT: Eh ben! On m'avait pas menti quand on m'a dit que vous me faisiez de la concurrence!

_NOIR_

ARTHUR: Vous, vous êtes vraiment une tâche…


End file.
